The present invention relates to a utility item or valet for craftsmen such as painters, plasterers, tapers or other craftsmen in the building trade who perform indoor finish work. In the typical work situation in which these craftsmen work, there are few, if any, basic utilities to make their work easier. For example, there are no lighting fixtures to provide lighting, no chairs to sit on, or furnishings for the support of items or for the temporary storage of items. These and other difficulties experienced by craftsmen for the interior building trade, have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a craftsman's valet which satisfies all of the craftsman's needs in a work area which lacks basic utilities.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a craftsman's valet which provides a portable light source.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable craftsman's valet which provides temporary storage of fixtures and tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a craftsman's valet for storage of fixtures and tools and which serves as a sitting stool.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a craftsman's valet which can be partially dismantled and which is transportable between work sites.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a craftsman's valet which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is easy to use and transport.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the Specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.